Escape From Prison (Arena)
Escape the Prison is the first main quest of The Elder Scrolls I: Arena. Overview *'Quest Giver:' Ria Silmane *'Reward:' Freedom *'Next Quest:' Fang Lair Quick Walkthrough *Listen to Ria Silmane *Take the Ruby Key and use it to open the cell door *Reach the Shift Gate *Answer the Gate's question to get out Walkthrough Ria Silmane "Do not fear for it is I, Ria Silmane. (Player's name), listen to me, there are no others left to carry on this fight. You have been left in this cell to die. Jagar Tharn, Imperial Battle Mage of Tamriel has taken on the guise of the true Emperor. He does not see you as a threat, being only a minor part of the Imperial Court. In that act of arrogance, he has made his first mistake. Look to the north wall of this cell. You will find a ruby key which will unlock the door. Take it and make your escape. The passages here were once used by Tharn to hide treasures he had stolen fom the Emperor's coffers. If you wish, you can gather enough to support yourself away from the Imperial Seat. Be careful, there are many creatures which inhabit the sewers now, vile rats and goblins, it is too late for me, for I am already dead. Only my powers as a Sorceress keep me between this life and the next. That power however is waning. Do not succumb to greed or you may find these tunnels to be your final resting place as well. I can still work my magic to a certain extent.'' '' If you travel west from this cell, then south, you will find a Shift Gate. It will transport you far enough from the center of the empire that you should be safe. If you survive these sewers you will see me again. Remember, (Player's name), Tharn has taken on the guise of the Emperor. No one will gainsay his word for yours. I will come to you again in your dreams, so it is imperative that you rest from time to time. In that way I will be able to communicate with you and lend my aid. You are entering a dangerous arena, my friend, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. There is however a power within you as yet untapped. Look for me when you have gained exprience in the world. You are my last and best hope..." Ria Silmane The Imperial Battle Mage Jagar Tharn transported the Emperor Uriel Septim VII to Oblivion and took the throne of Tamriel after months of preparation. General Talin Warhaft is transported together with the Emperor, while the low ranking members of the court are imprisoned by Tharn, who disguised himself as Uriel Septim VII in order to keep the power. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane, is murdered by her master before she can warn the Elder Council of his bretrayal. One of the court's member, the Eternal Champion wakes up in the Imperial Dungeons, where they were imprisoned by Jagar Tharn. The deceased Ria Silmane appears in spiritual form and warns the Champion they are the only person who can defeat Tharn and save the true Emperor Uriel Septim VII. Ria Silmane instructs the Champion to escape the prison through a portal which will take them away from the Imperial Power. Get to the Shift Gate As the Eternal Champion is not experienced yet, the Imperial Dungeons are very hard to pass through, Goblins and Rats may appear weak but they are deadly for unexperienced opponents. The Gate is located southwest on the prison and there are many ways to reach it. It is impossible to avoid enemies, however the map can be used for orientation. Doors (including the secret ones) are marked as red in the map, while the Shift Gate is marked as green. Water can be used to avoid enemies, but if Stamina ends, the Eternal Champion will drown in the water and die. Shift Gate Once at the Shift Gate, it will ask a question, to escape the prison, the Eternal Champion must answer the question which is based on the cost of a random spell. "What is the spellcasting cost of (spell)?" See the article Spellbooks (Arena) and find the spell asked by the Shift Gate. Answer the question and the Eternal Champion will be transported to a random city in the province chosen by the player. Notes *The Imperial Dungeons have a good amount of gold and treasures. Taking some gold and items (even if they are not useful to the Eternal Champion, because they can be sold in stores) will be very helpful in the first levels. *Leveling inside the Imperial Dungeons is not hard and can also be helpful, as the Eternal Champion will get out with some experience. Category:Arena: Quests